Todo por Leche
by Yuna Force Wars
Summary: Joey hace todo lo posible por una pequeña botellita de Leche, esto tiene una gran batalla de duelos de cartas


Todo por leche  
  
Por Yuna Force Wars  
  
Datos: Acá tienen cartas diferentes, no me reclamen ::mente::  
  
Esto comienza en cualquier lugar, donde ustedes quieran, bueno aquí se ve a Yami y a Joey conversar.  
  
Joey: No es eso un mapache!?  
  
Yami: Que cosa?  
  
Joey: atrás de ti _  
  
Yami: (gira) ¿¡Donde!?  
  
Joey: (corre) ...  
  
Yami: (lo atrapa) No corras  
  
Joey: __...Donde _____  
  
Yami: The Forgiving Maiden 850/2000  
  
Joey: Rayos!  
  
-300  
  
Yami: Bajo esta carta en modo de defensa y te toca  
  
Joey: Sacrifico a White Magical Hat y bajo a airknigth parshath 1900-1400 Con efecto, cada vez que ataca directo tomo una carta de mi deck y cuando ataco a una en defensa la diferencia se te resta a ti =P, airknigth con el cuerno del unicornio, le da un ataque de 2.600 y ataco a Maiden  
  
Yami: No importa tengo 10.500 puntos de vida, sigo?  
  
Joey: Si O.O  
  
Yami: Uso Cartas Infinitas, pongo esta carta en modo de defensa y te toca...  
  
Joey: Beta con la mascara de la brutalidad, 2700, y te ataco a la 1ª y con airknigth la que sigue  
  
Yami: espíritu del Arpa y la Elfa Mística, me toca?  
  
Joey: Mueren y 600 de daño, vas...  
  
-600  
  
Yami: Fisura  
  
Joey: Rayos airknigth muere  
  
Yami: Bajo una carta boca abajo y una en defensa, te toca  
  
Joey: Se destruye la mascara de Beta, y lo equipo con el cuerno del unicornio, 2400 y ataco a la 1ª  
  
Yami: a mi monstruo come hombres!  
  
Joey: Cuantos monstruos tienes?  
  
Yami: 1  
  
Joey: Ok, sigue  
  
Yami: Se te muere tu carta  
  
Joey: Sigo?  
  
Yami: No, Bajo una carta boca abajo y una en defensa, te toca  
  
Joey: Paso  
  
Yami: Paso  
  
Joey: Paso  
  
Yami: Bajo una en modo de defensa y te toca  
  
Joey: Paso  
  
Yami: Bajo una en modo de defensa y te toca  
  
Joey: Paso  
  
Yami: sacrifico a Garuda The Wind Spirit para bajar a la Maga Oscura  
  
Joey: Una en defensa, vas  
  
Yami: Bajo una en modo de defensa y te toca  
  
Joey: Lumoinous spark como campo, vas  
  
Yami: Paso  
  
Joey: Uso painful choice, las que me salieron fueron vulgar reflection, maha vailo, shinin abyss, the forgiving maiden y magic jammer, cual?  
  
Yami: Maha n_n  
  
Joey: 2.050 por spark, cuerno del unicornio y el libro de las artes oscuras y queda en un poder de 4.050 y ataco!  
  
Yami: Mirror Wall!  
  
Joey: Y eso que? Tienes que pagar 2.000 puntos de vida por cada turno XD  
  
Yami: Ya se XD  
  
Joey: cuantos puntos tienes?  
  
Yami: 12.349  
  
Joey: Ok o.o  
  
Yami: y tu?  
  
Joey: 6.100 Yami: (mira la leche) Oye si no nos damos prisa la leche se va a descomponer  
  
Joey: Lechee T~T  
  
Yami: Uso Solo Desiertos y otro!!!! Y no quiero pagar 2.000 puntos así que se me muere mi Mirror Wall  
  
Joey: Sigo?  
  
Yami: Si...  
  
Joey: Uno en defensa, y ataco con Maha, cuantos monstruos tienes?  
  
Yami: 2  
  
Joey: Vas...  
  
Yami: Uso Fisura! Y Dian Keto!!!  
  
Joey: Ya usaste 4 Fisuras  
  
Yami: No solo 3, muere Maha, te toca  
  
Joey: Paso  
  
Yami: uno en defensa, te toca  
  
Joey: Sacrifico a mis 2 monstruos y bajo a Blue Eyes con el cuerno del unicornio  
  
Yami: Ya has usado 4  
  
Joey: No, bueno si, pero el efecto de la carta es, cada vez que se te va del campo al cementerio se te pone en la parte superior de tu deck  
  
Yami: Ah, ya  
  
Joey: Bueno entonces tiene un poder de 4200 y fayri meteor crush, ataco! ___ , pero no importa T~T si...  
  
Yami: Wall of Illusion  
  
Joey: Terminemos con esto  
  
-3950  
  
Yami: Quieres leche?  
  
Joey: Si... snif T~T  
  
Yami: Y gane o No?  
  
Joey: si  
  
Yami: (le da un litro de leche a Joey) Toma amigo  
  
Joey: wiii *-*  
  
FIN!  
  
Este cuento fue realmente verdadero, las cartas que uso Yami eran mías, y las de Joey eran de un amigo mío, este duelo fue verdadero, y queria ver como se entretenían con un duelo de Yu-Gi-Oh!, ya que veo que casi nadie hace cuentos con batallas de cartas, eso es todo chau! 


End file.
